Central City
'Central City '''is a location in ''MySims City. It is the central hub of activity in MySims City and is the location of your default apartment. This is where the player starts the game. Central City Metro station is situated on three of the four subway lines, with direct links to every single station on the metro map. In the Switch edition, is slightly larger, with all everything that the 3DS edition has, with the addition of the City Museum, Gallery du Sim and Commuter Cafe. Overview Central City is essentially the central business district of the city. It consists of two sub areas- the financial centre and the cultural centre, both of which are equal in size. The financial centre is the home of many offices and the corporations in the city. There is also many shops there and is the more commercial of the two areas. Meanwhile, the cultural centre also contains many shops, but rather many more cafes and bars rather than standard boutiques. Furthermore, the cultural centre is home to various cultural amusements including the art museum, the theatre and insectary. There are six main roads in Central City, numbered from 1st to 6th streets. This is in reference to New York's road system, which itself has many roads numbered to 200 and beyond. 1st, 2nd and 3rd street belong to the financial centre, while 4th, 5th and 6th belong to the cultural centre. The cultural centre also has an additional open space between 4th and 5th streets appropriately named "Cultural Plaza", which adjoins the two roads, with escalator access down to the metro station below. List of Buildings Here is a list of buildings in Central City, along with their accompanying inhabitants, where they are situated and the level of access you get to that particular building. Please note that the City Museum, Gallery du Sim and the Commuters Café do not appear in the 3DS edition of the game, only the Switch edition. Transportation Main Page: Central City metro station Central City is one of three transport hubs in the City (the other two being Lorikeet and Aqua). From Central City, the player can reach all the towns served by the Metro. There are also taxis which take you direct to whatever area you want to go to for a set price, which means no used time like when taking the metro. From Central City Metro station, it takes 30 seconds to get to Airport station, 10 seconds to Enewt station, 30 seconds to South Bay station, 30 seconds to Opal Harbour and 50 seconds to Whippersnap, covering all major termini station. The longest distance from Central City is Olympicon, at 60 seconds with no interchange, or 40 seconds with an interchange at South Bay. Role in Plot Central City is where you first arrive and is the main area in terms of plot development, due to it's large size and population. It is also base to the metropolitan government of the City and the home of two major companies: MorcuCorp and Technologic8, two companies that prove to have a prevalent role in later parts of the game. Category:MySims City Areas Category:Areas Category:MySims City